


You'll be the one!

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, MagoSoph, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Leaning in being more interested in the music as the time went on, to the point he mistakenly pushed his arms on the door, causing it to creak open. He lost his balance in the process, tripping, and yelping as his body merely collides with the hard floor. Through his ungainliness, the music halted, not playing in his ears anymore. Spurring a deafening racket to blast in the apartment.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1





	You'll be the one!

## Around and around we go

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Prompt: “Without you, I’m lost.”
> 
> Magoroku doesn't want Sophia to leave again.

### Work Text:

“Sophia! Please, don’t leave me!” 

The longer she was absent, the deeper you felt alone, lacking connection from another. That sharp girl with the white hair much like the winter snow was haunting your subconscious, no matter how many times you would force your mind to concentrate on the responsibilities you had right in front of you or whine in frustration. That image of the girl tormenting your mind still reminds. Her malicious smirk when she purposely tantalized you makes you shiver and pouts. She is fully aware of her actions and you pointed that out, as maliciously cunning as she was, you were much of the same. Protesting to her about that but in reality, that grin makes your heart leap. Even if her smirk was rare for you.

Much like the ice she stands for, she continually melts away from your clutch despite wanting her to stay, even if she didn’t articulate much you desired her to stare ceased on you and only you. Her characteristics were stern and stoic you could never positively make out her thoughts or feelings but you hope, you wafted her mind as much as she has for you. Sometimes she would bestow her pity for you, and you would question why she was giving you such a pitying look. An expression you weren’t all too fond of, never liking the idea of pity. Or how she carelessly displays her annoyance towards you, when you were getting on her nerves or being dense. You didn’t even catch yourself rambling most of the time until the sway of your name finally left her lips and you would heed to her word. 

Why do you want someone like her? One that could and would break your heart in plenty many pieces, leaving you to pick up the shatter parts across the floor or even exterminate you at any given moment if she wanted but you passionately embrace her when she did return home, it was all too normal clinging to her for answers and safety. And you both were okay with that. Sometimes, you both ended up with your fingers being intertwined. 

You care far too much for her to actually ask if she was okay and going to get hights to do so. She would just ignore it or say you were worrying too much, which was probably true but it didn’t stop you from constantly fretting. Embedding far too much trust and faith into the dangerous girl exposing your vulnerability. You weren’t nervous to cry, wince, shout, or present your dismay in fornt of her. She was the winter snow, the frosty ice that sticks, and yet she was like bittersweet candy. One that you bit into and felt a wave of disturbances course your senses. 

The queen of ice was the winter weather you never enjoy but found yourself suffocating with her fragrance. Continuous agony consuming your essence. From her icy stare to her intense touch. Her annoyance and piercing vivid sky-blue eyes sticking to something like glue. From her slim complexion to her fancy clothes she dawns, excellently tailoring for her. No one else could ever replace her, even if they try he wouldn’t like it. Being the ice queen of your chest game, an imperative piece you refuse to replace. And that makes you the king, the greatest, but you weren’t the one in control even if you said you were...

 _‘None of these low-rank fighters in this institution can even come close to being as perfect as you are, Sophia Sakharov. I say you’re as great as I am! However, you’re not as great as me, of course! But still among the best here! Being at the top gets quite lonely, you know? So, I’m allowing you to join me here at the top! You should be grateful I consider you as a worthy partner for my duties! Even if we didn’t have a choice of working together in the first place.’_

A line you considered telling in the past although never found yourself ever admitting any of it to her yet it still haunts your subconscious.

She’s the only person who bothers to communicate with you. To hang out in your office alongside you. Yet you felt the growing pain of falling apart in front of her. You understood nothing of her personal life, tremendously good at concealing that from you. She won’t let you know but her actions speak louder than the stern words she would say. So mysterious yet you wanted to unearth her in all of the glory. 

You to beg for her to stay, pleading for her not to wander out that door… Chasing after her merely felt normal to you. And she would chase after you if you ran out bawling at something she responded with. You care for her, unlike any other, you wanted to protect her even if you aren’t good at protecting yourself. But she was fully competent in protecting herself. So powerful and strict, she didn’t need any help but you wanted to give it anyway. Being so confident and proud of yourself yet here you were now breaking at your seams. It was so common. But you’re a coward and crybaby behind your disguise, simply not aspiring to be hurt anymore, just a spoiled child who often pouts and complains frequently when you didn’t get your way. All you wanted was to be wrapped in that bitter warmth, to cling to her from your anxieties as if she was a soft blanket. 

“He’s calling, Shido.” Her words were so austere as if you felt your heartbreaking by them, “I have to go.”

“N-No, you can’t go!” Sticking to her jacket as if you were a stick of glue while a pitifully gaze studying your frame but didn’t bother to shift. Tasting your breaking point, streaming tears soaking your cheeks now, “I-I don’t want you to leave, please… I need you.” 

No words came and the room fell into the taciturnity of sobbing. You wanted nothing more than to swaddled in her arms, to feel secure in her clutch. Not pushing you from clinging to her, allowing you to hold her for a sense of security. Despite her words, she didn’t pursue moving from her spot you felt a little prick of hope that she wouldn’t move. Maybe she didn’t want to go? No, that would be silly. Of course, she wanted to leave you... Didn’t she? 

Just five more minutes… you resolved.

“Without you, I’m lost!” Confessing as your vision bleared by the tracks of your cries…

“Every day is the same lonely duty! Sitting in my office trying to focus but all I can think of is you! Why? Why are you all I think about!? Thanks to you, I can barely focus on anything without thinking of you! It’s no fair!” Dramatically pouting before closing your eyes tightly as you wince, holding her tighter but not so stingy in dread of injuring the Russian it wasn’t as if you could do that, you couldn’t and she remained strong… “But! I mean… Everyone already knows the student council president does all of the work but that’s simply not the case… As student council president, I need my vice-president.” It wasn’t like you were terrified of her, even if you happen to be fearful of everything else, “Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Was all she would say next. Her voice sounded outrageously faint, almost reassuring. It wasn’t like her normal confidence and stern tone. And with that phrase, you would let go of her arms, your body bunglingly hunched and legs bent so you were staring up at her. You can see her expression stoically staring back at her, those thick sky-blue watching you. Navy eyes still glistening but you carefully watch with a saddened and puzzled expression inscribed on your features. 

While she raised her arms, slightly flinching as you felt her cold thumbs sweep the corner of your eyes. Brushing your tears away. Sniffling with rosy tainted cheeks, astounded by her action but did nothing to halt her, “Sophia?” 

She was silent for a few moments, scrutinizing your outline. “You worry too much,” She noted, eyes slightly narrowed, “I’m not going to leave you. However, I still need to go.”

“Are you going to come back?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Well…” you frown, “Can I persuade you to turn that ‘maybe’ into a ‘da’ if I offer a date?” your frown flipped to a smirk, “I just so happen to know a few places you’d like! I’ll be waiting!” 

“Don’t push your luck.”

* * *

* * *

## Until We Meet Again

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Prompt: “And now what?” “We pretend it never happened.”
> 
> Coming back on her wishes, just to see him.

### Work Text:

So much has transpired in the past months. Weeks passed by since Sophia came back to Aibo as their returned vice by Kyoya-sama’s orders as he proudly announced it. Kyoya-sama made him work for this new guy alongside Sophia. It has been weeks since he was combined with Gallows by Sophia’s power. It has been weeks since she gave him the name behind that mask of his, Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfight in the world, the masked warrior from Hell he was Death Shido.

It has been weeks since he first clung to her and dragged him out of their caved fallen, leaving them with a Hundred Demons as their current leader. 

His worst concern was a failure. To fail his Buddyfights meant he would be punished, and that meant feeling the intense strikes of lightning. But he was confident, brimming with it. He loves Buddyfighting, using a way to bring joy to himself, and leave the real world for a while. His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. But at least, he wasn’t being zapped anymore.

The darker the atmosphere became the more ominous as time flew. Despair was spreading high for most now. Omni Lords were being hunted to feed to their master, longing for their taste. Their methods intensified. And he got a new name! Des Shido! Sophia admitted it was a name he deserves. Suitable for him, singling the change. Still viewing himself as the greatest Buddyfighter that History had to offer.

And now…

It was all over. 

Everything went back to normal. No more working for their master, no more worrying about the end of the world or the Omni Lords. No more working with this hefty mission of failure. 

Kyoya stated those final words of wanted to do this alone… 

Comprehending the truth behind his suggested words but didn’t vocalize any of them to him. Icy eyes merely peered back at him as he turned away. Stoic features kept scrutinizing her master sitting across from her yet her heart was bouncing with an abundant amount of emotions but she was good at keeping her stoic and stern expression with him. Only really display annoyance, an emotion that he tries but fails to make her see that squandering her composer with the turmoil could be her downfall. But she not good at thoroughly expressing emotions _—_ for certain ones at least _—_ having sincere anxiety about self-expression that she wouldn't let others discover.

On the way back felt… uncomfortable to her. It was mostly hovering in taciturnity. Not that she cared but her head and chest felt strange. As her mind kept jumping back to the tan-haired, it was strange but it wasn’t abnormal to think about things he said, she did that before but still, something felt missing. Throat almost felt dry, leaving a strange aftertaste. She clung to the folds of her dress, waiting and waiting. Something swelling inside of her chest, almost suffocating her. Maybe she needed water. But she shook her thoughts.

After all of them got off the helicopter, and Kyoya dismissing her for the day. Not needing her. So she had more free will than ever before, allowing her to do as she wishes. And her voice choice was to travel back to Aibo. To see _him_. Shido Magoroku.

The tan-haired who subsequently beat their conductor, the Darkness World Monster who replaced Ikazuchi. The one who forcibly shoved her against the pole as she winces, and tested her loyalty. She would only scowl at him. That awful large monster from the depths of hell itself, who made her feel as if she wasn’t strong enough to wake the monster. Staining her features swelled with some sort of regret and remorse but hid them when she was bowing. Hanging her head in sheer defeat, and admit… I’m terribly sorry.

It’s been a few weeks since the monster took over and had a new hideout. One, Sophia highly doubted and wasn’t fond of. She could read the monster’s mind, surmising his plans, almost as if he was constraining her with those illuminated dim eyes of his to brainwash her into obeying. She only stood there, stoic and stern features as her icy eyes would stare. Often being stuck to her spheres she created like some sort of glue. Utilizing her cunning skills to outsmart the Hundred monster while she stood on the sidelines when Magoroku fought. The boy couldn’t see it but she could. She was only doing this Kyoya-sama, the mask behind her movements. The one she reports too. But her loyalty got tested and she failed to control the Omni Lord before nearly being burnt. 

They have been through quite a lot together, being partners in crimes. They trust each other more than most would admit. And that would be provoked from being around someone for a while, as much as they have. She had months of scrutinizing his character, understanding him, and training on how to handle him. Even having cameras inside his room and she could observe anytime, stealing his food when he wasn’t looking. Heck, he clings to her and she lets him so freely without any backfire. She even teleported him to safety before passing out on the couches, dreaming while he was in the same room as her. And reassured him of their plans. Playing off each other moves at any time, their distinctive personalities made it possible. 

She ultimately encouraged him in that last battle before he got stoned. In the control panel, the place where she always was watching him and she was going to be in the Skull pit for the very last time doing it again. Just one more with him. She would call his name and he would call her, she admitted her truth. He was a better fighter than anyone and he will prove it in this fight. She knew her words got to into his heart, repeating them with a smirk and she shouted a loud Da in return, making sure he knew that confirmation was intense and crystal clear.

And it worked, he was brimming with confidence and finally won. He was concealed in the thick stone when she teleporting to his location on the roof. Thanking him for his efforts of finally winning the card and for helping her get the card, and to be fair, after everything they both had to endure, the boy warrants those words. Softly speaking, until we meet again and the final farewell. 

Her heart would be fibbing if she said she didn’t mean those words. She met those words, despite how annoying she thought he was. 

The truth is she felt normal around him. 

Doing this was going to be a mistake on her part but she didn’t care. Going back to Aibo plausibly wasn’t a good idea, not when Tasuku was presumably still there and would take her in for breaking laws and being Death Shido in disguise. But the Russian was powerful and could take him on. So she didn’t fret, Magoroku would most likely worry thought. Probably saying something like they’ll be trouble if they discover her but he always worries. The academy wasn’t home but it felt like home, almost.

It’s been a few hours since the accident resulted and the school was already back into shape. As picturesque and spirited for the best Buddyfighters. The sun dangling above as it was glistening and the sky was a brilliant blue. As the birds were gliding high above the sky while chirping a melody, simultaneously with the waves and tunes of the trees.

It was always like this just a normal warm summer day back at Aibo Academy. 

She made her way around the school, always knowing the routes to take and travel around the large halls. It didn’t take her long to get where she desired to go. Locating the door in the familiar hall she was so used to wandering down. As it was marked by the sign. Student Council Office. She knew that the president had to be in this room. Grabbing the metal bar and sliding it open, revealing the interiors. 

She witnessed the boy inside recoil in shock before turning his gaze towards the commotion. He flinches again once when he noticed the white-haired, icy blue eyes, those stoic features. Her blue and white theme much like the winter ice and show. His eyes stretched as they bolted on her piercing icy blue ones. Stuttering from supirse.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammered, “Wh-What are you doing back here!?”

“I came to see you.” Taking a mere step inside the room, she closed the door behind firmly. 

Coming back on her wishes, just to see him as her main goal of being here, wasn’t it?

“Oh?” He was still a surprise.

She was inside of the familiar room, taking a few more steps towards him as he watches her with mixed emotions. Her heels cracking sternly on the ground before halting. Her stoic gaze never leaving his features him, trailing him. She seemed serious, “I want to talk to you.”

He arched his brows at this. Perplexed. Surprise. The way his eyebrows shift with his emotions was particularly telling and it was informing her he was vastly bewildered and jumbled about her statements but allows it anyway. 

“What do you want to talk about, Sophia?”

She describes the current state, that Yamigedo and everything was back to normal. But those statements should’ve been obvious from the environment being restored, unlike the murky and dismal state it was before.

“So, what now, Sophia?”

“We pretend it never happened.” 

Was all she would say, and it was true. They should forget, surely that is what Kyoya-sama wanted from her. 

“What!? We can’t just pretend it never happened, Sophia!”

“Everyone else will. It’s only inevitable.” And that was probably true, it will be left in the dusk. Not to be remembered as most things did. Her expression slightly shifted, a notable smirk curving at the end of her lips, maliciously staring at him, “Or would you’d like me to erase those memories for you?” She enjoys wiping the memories of others, an endowment that she didn’t want to leave without. 

“No no no!” Shaking his head, bringing one of his arms up as to defend himself, “Y-You’re not erasing any of my memories!” He stood his guard, he wasn’t afraid of her, “Don’t even think about it, Sophia!”

“Why not? You would forget about the scars you got.” She was attempting to be convincing, “Anyone would want to wipe their trauma. Don’t you want that?”

He gulps, “Even so, I know what you’ll do, Sophia!” His lips dipped to a dishearten frown, “You’ll make me forgot about you… I-I don’t want that!” He didn’t crave to disremember her, not in a million years, even if that met keeping his grievous memories with her and the torture he endures.

He would never want to forget about her.

She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but… she swiftly shifts around as he flinches at her movement. She would be expected to maliciously stroll towards him with her Dark Core and forcibly take those memories but she didn’t. She wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place either.

“Sophia!” She heard that voice call for him as she swung her head to give him attention. But spoke nothing, “Where are you going?”

“Leaving.”

She had to leave, didn’t she? 

His puzzled expression grew as he kept peering at her, so unsure of the meaning behind those words. His navy eyes trailed her closely as she strolled past him. Cranking of her heels ringing inside of his ears. His eyes stretched, bringing his hand up, “Wait, you can’t leave!”

“Watch me.” Her heels didn’t quit cranking the platform, sternly making her progression. She was making her way towards the door. 

“Oh, come on!” Wincing as he rushed towards her with muffled breaths. Ungainly, blocking her way to move the future. Prompting her to halt her steps, bequeathing the stoic to suspend in her tracks. Navy eyes locked with Sky-blue. His troubled glance met her stoic features as she stared at him, “You can’t leave me again!”

“Then, come with me.” 

“What!?” 

Okay, he wasn’t expecting that response from her. He blinks confusedly as she brings her hand out, offering her hand. Only holding it out for him. His navy eyes shifted to her hand, lips part from surprise. Did she want him to hold it!? Wait, she wants to hold his hand!? That one thing he wasn’t expecting from her! He was very surprised. But also asking her to hang out with him!? Like, hanging out with him without their missions or duties!? Someone who kept pushing him away by leaving, surrounding herself in complete mystery to the point of not even knowing her private lift and she wanted to hang out as if they were friends!? He didn’t apprehend if he should feel worried or felicitous about her mysterious actions. He really didn’t get girls.

“You want me to come with you? Come with you where exactly?”

She only nodded without words, “Far from here.”

“But… Will we come back?” He questioned worryingly as his navy blue eyes scanned the room as if his movements were supposed to warn her of something, “I have obligations here, but I’m sure you know that, my former Vice-President.” 

“You can, but I won’t.”

He frowns, a prick inside of his chest from that but he understood this all too well, no matter how it felt. Comprehending why but didn’t want to believe that. Not everything she did, she reasonably couldn’t come back to Aibo and be his vice. Just the accuracy and sheer facts to come to terms with.

Nothing lasts forever but it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy this. He didn’t want to live her side or have her leave him again. But he could always call her and she’ll teleport to his location from his calls. She did before and he was certain she would again. But he must rather spend his time with her in person, as much as he possibly could. He didn’t want to be alone.

Hesitantly, he took her hand. Rosy cheeks. The fabric of his gloves brushing her fingers. Which was slim and rather cold but he was expecting her hands to be frozen. Ignoring the typical yelp in surprise while she was hauling the boy with her into the woven orange and black portal she created with her Disaster Force. Simply jumping.

Often dragging him into her portal was all too common, even if she didn’t warn him like he kept begging her too. He had no clue where she would take him but he’ll follow her, tossing a few complaints on the way as normal. 

Until we meet again had a meaning. And she was doing it out of her decision. Maybe this would be fun even if it couldn’t last forever. They have now and that was significant too!

* * *

* * *

## Let me hear your voice

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> He wants to hear her play.

### Work Text:

Shido Magoroku was part of the student council, as their President. But also part of a group, called Team Disaster. It was a simple name that had repercussions. A rhythmic pattern harmonized along to the heavy beats, rocking to the profound beats. Their melody ringing inside the room. Swaggering along to the vibrations. 

When all eyes were set on him, he couldn’t help but savor the feeling. He loves the attention. He loves being an icon. The claps, cheering of their name. He wanted to be the center. 

Their center.

During their practice, they worked hard. Listening to their master and rehearsing their abilities. The instruction continually closed with either Magoroku tripping on the cords when bouncing on their stage. Or him complaining about certain parts. Or that the music was far too loud. He wasn’t their “greatest” danseur but Magoroku believed he was the greatest one in the group, using it to mock the others, and had self-esteem about his roles.

“Shido. Come with me.”

He knew what those words met, it was time for their practice one more.

…

Being behind the switch panels, knowing pale fingers guild beyond the buttons, pressing and pushing them when needed. Helping provide some of the beats to their rocks, to their every sway. The melody playing high and loud in the studio. 

Sophia Sakharov was no idol, the role just… wasn’t all too suitable for her. She wasn’t one for performing or being an idol, she mostly survived behind being the assistant and doing things outside of that… 

“Sophia, I would like for you to play this for me.” His erudition came out so rhythmic anyone would aspire to listen to it, “Could you do that for me?”

However, on Kyoya’s orders, she would. The Russian was inclined to play along with his sways. Only for him, she would go to the ranks she has. 

Sophia nodded, “Da.” Doing as she was told. Stoically selecting the instrument he wanted her to play. And thus, she did. The heavy music saturating the studio with the tones of her movements. 

…

He made his way down the devoid falls of the school, doing his normal stride in the school. Making sure there weren’t any lingering students out of their post and into the halls. Which happens quite a lot for his taste. 

That graceful sound ringing along inside of his ears, provoking him to merely pause in his tracks at the sudden noise. “Huh?” And he shifted to gaze at the plater, his navy eyes gazing in wonder. Lips divided. Taking note of the notes being played with… 

Who is playing music during class hours?

Such cascading tunes, the noise itself was fresh. Everyone had a different tone of playing but this wasn’t anyone he could make out from. The flow didn’t match anyone from their group yet when he searched for the noise it was indeed coming from the studio room.

He ungainly ricocheted to the sound, strolling towards the lightly open door and softly peering into the small hole. Placing his hands softly on the door, as his body hunched. 

The female was sitting in one of the chairs in front of a boy.

“S-Sophia!?”

Stoically playing the tool in front of her. Her gaze concentrated on pressing the right buttons and notes. Another white-haired with a black turtle-neck was listening to the noise nearly. It was rare to ever see the girl out of her post for anything. His eyes only increased further from his sudden astonishment. 

Sophia was playing music and Kyoya was listening to it. 

Leaning in being more interested in the music as the time went on, to the point he mistakenly pushed his arms on the door, causing it to creak open. He lost his balance in the process, tripping, and yelping as his body merely collides with the hard floor. Through his ungainliness, the music halted, not playing in his ears anymore. Spurring a deafening racket to blast in the apartment.

“Oh, Magoroku,” Kyoya noted as his blood-red eyes gaze at the boy, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Is there something you need?”

Magoroku hastily picked himself from off the floor in a panic state, only to find gaze being planted on the white-haired with the highlights but before Magoroku could stutter his replies.

“Ah, you’re probably here for Sophia, aren’t you?” He noted his tone almost laced with esoteric emotion, one Magoroku couldn’t help but wonder what it was. But the tone was an almost ablaze tease, “The student council is quite a laborious task to do alone. In that case…” Kyoya lifted himself from the chair, his gaze glided to the girl next to him, “Sophia you’re finished practicing today. You played wonderfully, though I advise working on the C notes.” Before making his way towards the door, “I’ll get out of your skin and leave you two alone.”

Kyoya walked right past the boy in question, giving him an inadequate smile, petite but his navy eyes took note of them. Kyoya finally was out of the room, leaving the two alone. As he veered his gaze to the female who was packing up the item she had. While she was doing this he made her way towards her, regarding her due too with wonder-filled eyes. 

“I had no idea you could play,” Magoroku noted, “You’re not half-bad, Sophia!”

“I didn’t ask for your input, Shido.” Her voice sounded much colder than she really intended the tone to sound like but she didn’t care. 

He appeared offended, “Hey! Don’t be rude!” Huffing at her, “You should be thankful that I, the great dancer Shido Magoroku, was considerate enough to give my opinion to you!”

She didn’t respond for a moment until… “What do you want?”

“Oh!” He flinches and stutters, “Could you play your melody again for me?”

“Kyoya-sama said I was done.”

“I know… but I would love to hear it again!” Magoroku pleaded, “Please, play it again for me!” 

After hearing him beg, she subsequently gave in to his demands, and please, “Fine. I'll play... Just shut up already.”

* * *

* * *

## Don't throw your snow at me

### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Magoroku thought it would be a good idea to throw snow at her for daring to drag him out in the cold. However, Sophia isn't fond of people throwing things at her so she strikes back.

### Notes:

> I wrote this yesterday and I’ve been indecisive to actually post this bc I don’t think it’s very good but also wrote 1k words of this trash. Pretty much it’s just snow fight winter fic gone wrong.

### Work Text:

A gloomy even, so dim he thought it was foul. The sky that was once so dazzlingly blue and clear from the summer were presently gloomy, being drained of the vivid colors it once had. Now being mingled with the faint grey. The atmosphere remained as dismal as it was on this day and the area was clouded. Wind so drained it was painful. He always resented the cold, the winter weather. Yet, the girl in cerulean preferred this weather for reasons foreign to the boy that is. 

It was her insight to go out today in this weather, stern and stoic features notifying him of their intentions to which he was doubtful. She didn’t even appear irritated when she went outside without any protection. Even going outside without a coat or any notable clothes to protect her from being sick. His deary eyes would stretch in panic. 

What was this girl even thinking!? Does she want to get sick? Instantly picking his feet after he made sure all of his weather clothes were one, shouting for her to wait. The male hastily chased her down the snowy streets, calling out her name only for him to trip in the heavy snow and be buried. He was so clumsy. Opportunely, she paused and was gazing at him. As he glanced back at her after picking up his head from off the snow, their different shade of blue eyes met. He picked himself up and made her put on the coat, which you dressed her despite her appearance instructing you not to do that. But you ignore her annoyance, it was for her own good and health.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So freezing cold he could possibly die, not a good idea to go out! Wrapping his arms around yourself, muttering complaints and shiver as he glances at the girl. Her eyes ostensibly glued on the snowbank in front of her, her expression was stern and stoic. But her once pale cheeks were slightly tainted, rosy in color most due to the bitter wintertime. 

All he craved was to relax in front of the nicely warm heater with a cup of nice hot tea and a soft blanket covering his features. Oh, Sophia should come to join! Ah, yes, having Sophia there would be highly preferred for him, so he wasn’t alone in the warmth. They can snuggle together in the blankets and share tea! Magoroku couldn’t help but redden and plastered a massive smile at those considerations, so romantic like the movies he views in free time to better understand the topic, he saw a couple do this once! When he wasn’t watching the news or important Buddyfights that is.

She was regarding the snow, savoring the cold. As she would casually point to places or items. That only gave the chairman an idea. His face brightens. His lips arched to a smirk. He was going to get her back. She was far too converged on the scene in front of her she barely noticed the boy was lowering his frame, taking a handful of the snow, allowing the snow to form a ball in your gloved hands. He giggles to himself at this plan. It was perfect. He finally throws the snow towards her, smacking her across the head as she let out a confused noise. His laughter only grows at his planned work. 

She felt embarrassed, annoyed. Sweat pouring down her cheeks and eyes slightly shaking. As she heard his laugher ringing in her ears. Was this some sort of joke!? She veered swiftly to face him, sky-blue eyes filled with annoyance as she sternly shouted, “Shido! Why you…” 

She brought out her buddy monster card, utilizing it to throw snow back at him out of inconvenience. Releasing abundance of the compact snow on top of him. He yelps as he felt, his whole body being soaked in the heavy stream. He winces and whines at this. He was immersed in the heavy snow.

“Sophia!” He complains, “Wh-What was that for!?”

“You know why, Shido.” So that didn’t go as he purposed and now Sophia was glaring coldly at him, warily icy blue eyes were bitterly chill. She was annoyed. His plan backfires. As always, nothing ever went his way, did it?

His lips slipped further into a frown from this as he propelled himself up. Whipping the snow off of his frame. He cringed at the state of these clothes, “Thanks to you, my clothes are wet!” He complains. 

She only closed her eyes, “Whose fault is it that I had to throw the snow in the first place?”

She had a point. It was unmistakably his. But he tsks and groans. Sulking, “Well, I can’t stay out in this! I’ll get sick!”

“Then get sick, Shido.”

“Sophia!” He winces, “I hate getting sick!” He huffed, it was true he hated getting ill, “You should know me better than that!”

“Da.” Her normal phrase hangs in the air as if she didn’t care but Magoroku didn’t seem to notice. Was she even listening anymore?

“Please, can we go home now?” How many times did he ask this already during the day? Innumerable times.

“Fine.” She only responded, “Let’s go.” shuffling past him in a stern notion. He was finally surprised that she agreed on it. Not stopping for him and kept going, his navy blue eyes carefully trailed her frame as she moved.

“Sophia, wait!” He hastily chases after her. Trying to catch up to her. 

They managed to walk home, finally entering the front door. They entered the home and Sophia has calmed her annoyance on the way home. Her features were still stoic.

“Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Her voice was much colder than usual causing the boy to recoiled in worry and confusion, “I’m going to go change.” Was all her stern voice announced before marching off into the hall, supposably to go change into something better. 

“All right…”

Leaving the male alone with his thoughts. He frowns, pouting on the sofa that he made his way towards. He wasn’t his fault she was acting like this but he couldn’t put the blame on anyone else but himself. The more he was alone the more the problem grew.

“I’ve messed up!” He hunched over as he dramatically screams, placing his hands on his head as he felt an awful towed in his heart inside of his chest, “Sophia probably hates me now…!” He couldn’t bear that idea, the notion that she’ll leave and walk out the door like she always did but also she often came back… still… he didn’t want to be alone. Shutting his eyes before tears began to form.

Footsteps could’ve been heard walking towards him Before calling his name, “Shido.”

He blinks, glancing up back to find the female, stoically staring at him with those icy blue eyes as he simply stutters, “S-Sophia!?”

She was in a casual gown, something simple to walk around the house in but she had something inside of her hands. She was holding a cup of tea before simply handing the cup to him without a single word being spoken. Her features were still stoic as ever. He separated his lips in sight shocked but he took the glass. Eyes stretched. But why? He was bewildered by this strange notion.

“Um… Sophia?”

“Shut up and drink it.”

He sighs, taking a small slip before his lips expanded to a soft smile and let out a sigh. Relax as he felt his worries washed away and wave past him. His fave tea, just for him! Sophia was good at making it! He was content with this.

* * *

* * *

> **_More Dungeon World AU MagoSoph I’m proud of! I really like this drabble, too! it’s on my AO3, too! Feel free to check my masterlist too if you’re interested in more of my works. thank you <3_**
> 
>  _The Chief and Demon Arm’s cross paths once again._
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> He blinked and flinched at hearing his name, at his post. He proudly served that post that was assigned to him directly. As the Security Chief. His duty. He didn’t bother to ask who was there in a tense panic, to only have her tell him to relax.
> 
> “Sophia?” He saw the girl come closer towards him, walking out from holding the item in her one hand. A cold gaze in her wake, never leaving him.
> 
> They often saw one another a lot when she passed by or was in the castle. They both got used to seeing each other. He would see her come hereafter she would stoically stroll out from the forest. Her boots would crush the things below which often made sounds, and it would make him instantly tensed up.
> 
> She was high in command, doing everything, going to insane lengths and weights to carry out the Demon Lord, Kyoya-sama, wishes. Demon Lord’s Arm, Sophia was a mysterious and ruthless white-haired girl dressed in a long blue dress and hoodie, who was donning the sun. Her large and icy blue eyes were as cold as winter ice. Rumor has it when she has no more use for you, she’ll make you disappear.
> 
> She halted her steps a few feet away from the tan-haired. “You saw Aragami Rouga come past here, haven’t you?” She questioned. She was on a new mission. Kyoya-sama orders. “Tell me where he is.”
> 
> “Aragami Rouga? What are you talking about?” He raised a brow. “I’ve never even met the guy.” That was a lie. They both knew that it was. Magoroku wondered, why was he so special anyway?
> 
> She wasn’t going to take that answer and simply leave. Not yet. “So that’s how it is.”
> 
> Before he knew it, his back met with the brick castle walls from behind. With his back against the brick wall, she had him in the corner of his post. _Yikes!_ He flinched in surprise but he wasn’t afraid of her cold air. “Uh, I…”
> 
> Her icy cold gaze met his wavering one. As if she was reading his mind, his deepest thoughts. She did have the ability to read minds, another power she had. Wordlessly, she lifted her hand and traced the boy’s armor chest plate.
> 
> He shivered by her touch as his body tensed while she leaned closer. “S-Sophia…?!”
> 
> She leaned forward, placing her hand fully on the chest plate, as she pressed down. She held onto her staff tightly in the other. “Where is the boy, Shido?”
> 
> “I-I’ve already told you that!” He shuddered as he felt her movements. His chest plate digging closer to his chest. _He’s not here, Sophia!_ “I-I have no idea and I don’t really care either.”
> 
> “That figures.”
> 
> He blinked confusingly. “Huh?”
> 
> She removed her hands from the chest plate and leaned back. It gave the male some space to finally breathe. He wasn’t going to give the answer she wanted. As it turned out he really had no idea where the wolf had gotten off too, as she’d hoped he would know. It’s pointless to stay here, now. Meaningless. She narrowed her eyes, almost displeased with his answer. _I have no more use for you._ She doesn’t like wasting her time. Swiftly, she was going to leave.
> 
> In a panic, Magoroku lifted his hand. “Wait!” He wanted to chase after her but she was already floating hovering in the sky, it was too late to go now.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Sophia! Please, don’t leave me!”
> 
> The longer she was absent, the deeper you felt alone, lacking connection from another. That sharp girl with the white hair much like the winter snow was haunting your subconscious, no matter how many times you would force your mind to concentrate on the responsibilities you had right in front of you or whine in frustration. That image of the girl tormenting your mind still reminds. Her malicious smirk when she purposely tantalized you makes you shiver and pouts. She is fully aware of her actions and you pointed that out, as maliciously cunning as she was, you were much of the same. Protesting to her about that but in reality, that grin makes your heart leap. Even if her smirk was rare for you.
> 
> Much like the ice she stands for, she continually melts away from your clutch despite wanting her to stay, even if she didn’t articulate much you desired her to stare ceased on you and only you. Her characteristics were stern and stoic you could never positively make out her thoughts or feelings but you hope, you wafted her mind as much as she has for you. Sometimes she would bestow her pity for you, and you would question why she was giving you such a pitying look. An expression you weren’t all too fond of, never liking the idea of pity. Or how she carelessly displays her annoyance towards you, when you were getting on her nerves or being dense. You didn’t even catch yourself rambling most of the time until the sway of your name finally left her lips and you would heed to her word. 
> 
> Why do you want someone like her? One that could and would break your heart in plenty many pieces, leaving you to pick up the shatter parts across the floor or even exterminate you at any given moment if she wanted but you passionately embrace her when she did return home, it was all too normal clinging to her for answers and safety. And you both were okay with that. Sometimes, you both ended up with your fingers being intertwined. 
> 
> You care far too much for her to actually ask if she was okay and going to get hights to do so. She would just ignore it or say you were worrying too much, which was probably true but it didn’t stop you from constantly fretting. Embedding far too much trust and faith into the dangerous girl exposing your vulnerability. You weren’t nervous to cry, wince, shout, or present your dismay in fornt of her. She was the winter snow, the frosty ice that sticks, and yet she was like bittersweet candy. One that you bit into and felt a wave of disturbances course your senses. 
> 
> The queen of ice was the winter weather you never enjoy but found yourself suffocating with her fragrance. Continuous agony consuming your essence. From her icy stare to her intense touch. Her annoyance and piercing vivid sky-blue eyes sticking to something like glue. From her slim complexion to her fancy clothes she dawns, excellently tailoring for her. No one else could ever replace her, even if they try he wouldn’t like it. Being the ice queen of your chest game, an imperative piece you refuse to replace. And that makes you the king, the greatest, but you weren’t the one in control even if you said you were…
> 
>  _‘None of these low-rank fighters in this institution can even come close to being as perfect as you are, Sophia Sakharov. I say you’re as great as I am! However, you’re not as great as me, of course! But still among the best here! Being at the top gets quite lonely, you know? So, I’m allowing you to join me here at the top! You should be grateful I consider you as a worthy partner for my duties! Even if we didn’t have a choice of working together in the first place.’_
> 
> A line you considered telling in the past although never found yourself ever admitting any of it to her yet it still haunts your subconscious.
> 
> She’s the only person who bothers to communicate with you. To hang out in your office alongside you. Yet you felt the growing pain of falling apart in front of her. You understood nothing of her personal life, tremendously good at concealing that from you. She won’t let you know but her actions speak louder than the stern words she would say. So mysterious yet you wanted to unearth her in all of the glory. 
> 
> You to beg for her to stay, pleading for her not to wander out that door… Chasing after her merely felt normal to you. And she would chase after you if you ran out bawling at something she responded with. You care for her, unlike any other, you wanted to protect her even if you aren’t good at protecting yourself. But she was fully competent in protecting herself. So powerful and strict, she didn’t need any help but you wanted to give it anyway. Being so confident and proud of yourself yet here you were now breaking at your seams. It was so common. But you’re a coward and crybaby behind your disguise, simply not aspiring to be hurt anymore, just a spoiled child who often pouts and complains frequently when you didn’t get your way. All you wanted was to be wrapped in that bitter warmth, to cling to her from your anxieties as if she was a soft blanket. 
> 
> “He’s calling, Shido.” Her words were so austere as if you felt your heartbreaking by them, “I have to go.”
> 
> “N-No, you can’t go!” Sticking to her jacket as if you were a stick of glue while a pitifully gaze studying your frame but didn’t bother to shift. Tasting your breaking point, streaming tears soaking your cheeks now, “I-I don’t want you to leave, please… I need you.” 
> 
> No words came and the room fell into the taciturnity of sobbing. You wanted nothing more than to swaddled in her arms, to feel secure in her clutch. Not pushing you from clinging to her, allowing you to hold her for a sense of security. Despite her words, she didn’t pursue moving from her spot you felt a little prick of hope that she wouldn’t move. Maybe she didn’t want to go? No, that would be silly. Of course, she wanted to leave you… Didn’t she? 
> 
> Just five more minutes… you resolved.
> 
> “Without you, I’m lost!” Confessing as your vision bleared by the tracks of your cries…
> 
> “Every day is the same lonely duty! Sitting in my office trying to focus but all I can think of is you! Why? Why are you all I think about!? Thanks to you, I can barely focus on anything without thinking of you! It’s no fair!” Dramatically pouting before closing your eyes tightly as you wince, holding her tighter but not so stingy in dread of injuring the Russian it wasn’t as if you could do that, you couldn’t and she remained strong… “But! I mean… Everyone already knows the student council president does all of the work but that’s simply not the case… As student council president, I need my vice-president.” It wasn’t like you were terrified of her, even if you happen to be fearful of everything else, “Do you understand?”
> 
> “I understand.” Was all she would say next. Her voice sounded outrageously faint, almost reassuring. It wasn’t like her normal confidence and stern tone. And with that phrase, you would let go of her arms, your body bunglingly hunched and legs bent so you were staring up at her. You can see her expression stoically staring back at her, those thick sky-blue watching you. Navy eyes still glistening but you carefully watch with a saddened and puzzled expression inscribed on your features. 
> 
> While she raised her arms, slightly flinching as you felt her cold thumbs sweep the corner of your eyes. Brushing your tears away. Sniffling with rosy tainted cheeks, astounded by her action but did nothing to halt her, “Sophia?” 
> 
> She was silent for a few moments, scrutinizing your outline. “You worry too much,” She noted, eyes slightly narrowed, “I’m not going to leave you. However, I still need to go.”
> 
> “Are you going to come back?” 
> 
> “Maybe.” 
> 
> “Well…” you frown, “Can I persuade you to turn that ‘maybe’ into a ‘da’ if I offer a date?” your frown flipped to a smirk, “I just so happen to know a few places you’d like! I’ll be waiting!” 
> 
> “Don’t push your luck.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## Until We Meet Again
> 
> ### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)
> 
> ### Summary:
>
>> Prompt: “And now what?” “We pretend it never happened.”
>> 
>> Coming back on her wishes, just to see him.
> 
> ### Work Text:
> 
> So much has transpired in the past months. Weeks passed by since Sophia came back to Aibo as their returned vice by Kyoya-sama’s orders as he proudly announced it. Kyoya-sama made him work for this new guy alongside Sophia. It has been weeks since he was combined with Gallows by Sophia’s power. It has been weeks since she gave him the name behind that mask of his, Death Shido. The greatest Buddyfight in the world, the masked warrior from Hell he was Death Shido.
> 
> It has been weeks since he first clung to her and dragged him out of their caved fallen, leaving them with a Hundred Demons as their current leader. 
> 
> His worst concern was a failure. To fail his Buddyfights meant he would be punished, and that meant feeling the intense strikes of lightning. But he was confident, brimming with it. He loves Buddyfighting, using a way to bring joy to himself, and leave the real world for a while. His frame always springing out of sheer self-confidence along with a broad smirk affixed boastfully with his thoughts. But at least, he wasn’t being zapped anymore.
> 
> The darker the atmosphere became the more ominous as time flew. Despair was spreading high for most now. Omni Lords were being hunted to feed to their master, longing for their taste. Their methods intensified. And he got a new name! Des Shido! Sophia admitted it was a name he deserves. Suitable for him, singling the change. Still viewing himself as the greatest Buddyfighter that History had to offer.
> 
> And now…
> 
> It was all over. 
> 
> Everything went back to normal. No more working for their master, no more worrying about the end of the world or the Omni Lords. No more working with this hefty mission of failure. 
> 
> Kyoya stated those final words of wanted to do this alone… 
> 
> Comprehending the truth behind his suggested words but didn’t vocalize any of them to him. Icy eyes merely peered back at him as he turned away. Stoic features kept scrutinizing her master sitting across from her yet her heart was bouncing with an abundant amount of emotions but she was good at keeping her stoic and stern expression with him. Only really display annoyance, an emotion that he tries but fails to make her see that squandering her composer with the turmoil could be her downfall. But she not good at thoroughly expressing emotions _—_ for certain ones at least _—_ having sincere anxiety about self-expression that she wouldn't let others discover.
> 
> On the way back felt… uncomfortable to her. It was mostly hovering in taciturnity. Not that she cared but her head and chest felt strange. As her mind kept jumping back to the tan-haired, it was strange but it wasn’t abnormal to think about things he said, she did that before but still, something felt missing. Throat almost felt dry, leaving a strange aftertaste. She clung to the folds of her dress, waiting and waiting. Something swelling inside of her chest, almost suffocating her. Maybe she needed water. But she shook her thoughts.
> 
> After all of them got off the helicopter, and Kyoya dismissing her for the day. Not needing her. So she had more free will than ever before, allowing her to do as she wishes. And her voice choice was to travel back to Aibo. To see _him_. Shido Magoroku.
> 
> The tan-haired who subsequently beat their conductor, the Darkness World Monster who replaced Ikazuchi. The one who forcibly shoved her against the pole as she winces, and tested her loyalty. She would only scowl at him. That awful large monster from the depths of hell itself, who made her feel as if she wasn’t strong enough to wake the monster. Staining her features swelled with some sort of regret and remorse but hid them when she was bowing. Hanging her head in sheer defeat, and admit… I’m terribly sorry.
> 
> It’s been a few weeks since the monster took over and had a new hideout. One, Sophia highly doubted and wasn’t fond of. She could read the monster’s mind, surmising his plans, almost as if he was constraining her with those illuminated dim eyes of his to brainwash her into obeying. She only stood there, stoic and stern features as her icy eyes would stare. Often being stuck to her spheres she created like some sort of glue. Utilizing her cunning skills to outsmart the Hundred monster while she stood on the sidelines when Magoroku fought. The boy couldn’t see it but she could. She was only doing this Kyoya-sama, the mask behind her movements. The one she reports too. But her loyalty got tested and she failed to control the Omni Lord before nearly being burnt. 
> 
> They have been through quite a lot together, being partners in crimes. They trust each other more than most would admit. And that would be provoked from being around someone for a while, as much as they have. She had months of scrutinizing his character, understanding him, and training on how to handle him. Even having cameras inside his room and she could observe anytime, stealing his food when he wasn’t looking. Heck, he clings to her and she lets him so freely without any backfire. She even teleported him to safety before passing out on the couches, dreaming while he was in the same room as her. And reassured him of their plans. Playing off each other moves at any time, their distinctive personalities made it possible. 
> 
> She ultimately encouraged him in that last battle before he got stoned. In the control panel, the place where she always was watching him and she was going to be in the Skull pit for the very last time doing it again. Just one more with him. She would call his name and he would call her, she admitted her truth. He was a better fighter than anyone and he will prove it in this fight. She knew her words got to into his heart, repeating them with a smirk and she shouted a loud Da in return, making sure he knew that confirmation was intense and crystal clear.
> 
> And it worked, he was brimming with confidence and finally won. He was concealed in the thick stone when she teleporting to his location on the roof. Thanking him for his efforts of finally winning the card and for helping her get the card, and to be fair, after everything they both had to endure, the boy warrants those words. Softly speaking, until we meet again and the final farewell. 
> 
> Her heart would be fibbing if she said she didn’t mean those words. She met those words, despite how annoying she thought he was. 
> 
> The truth is she felt normal around him. 
> 
> Doing this was going to be a mistake on her part but she didn’t care. Going back to Aibo plausibly wasn’t a good idea, not when Tasuku was presumably still there and would take her in for breaking laws and being Death Shido in disguise. But the Russian was powerful and could take him on. So she didn’t fret, Magoroku would most likely worry thought. Probably saying something like they’ll be trouble if they discover her but he always worries. The academy wasn’t home but it felt like home, almost.
> 
> It’s been a few hours since the accident resulted and the school was already back into shape. As picturesque and spirited for the best Buddyfighters. The sun dangling above as it was glistening and the sky was a brilliant blue. As the birds were gliding high above the sky while chirping a melody, simultaneously with the waves and tunes of the trees.
> 
> It was always like this just a normal warm summer day back at Aibo Academy. 
> 
> She made her way around the school, always knowing the routes to take and travel around the large halls. It didn’t take her long to get where she desired to go. Locating the door in the familiar hall she was so used to wandering down. As it was marked by the sign. Student Council Office. She knew that the president had to be in this room. Grabbing the metal bar and sliding it open, revealing the interiors. 
> 
> She witnessed the boy inside recoil in shock before turning his gaze towards the commotion. He flinches again once when he noticed the white-haired, icy blue eyes, those stoic features. Her blue and white theme much like the winter ice and show. His eyes stretched as they bolted on her piercing icy blue ones. Stuttering from supirse.
> 
> “S-Sophia!?” He stammered, “Wh-What are you doing back here!?”
> 
> “I came to see you.” Taking a mere step inside the room, she closed the door behind firmly. 
> 
> Coming back on her wishes, just to see him as her main goal of being here, wasn’t it?
> 
> “Oh?” He was still a surprise.
> 
> She was inside of the familiar room, taking a few more steps towards him as he watches her with mixed emotions. Her heels cracking sternly on the ground before halting. Her stoic gaze never leaving his features him, trailing him. She seemed serious, “I want to talk to you.”
> 
> He arched his brows at this. Perplexed. Surprise. The way his eyebrows shift with his emotions was particularly telling and it was informing her he was vastly bewildered and jumbled about her statements but allows it anyway. 
> 
> “What do you want to talk about, Sophia?”
> 
> She describes the current state, that Yamigedo and everything was back to normal. But those statements should’ve been obvious from the environment being restored, unlike the murky and dismal state it was before.
> 
> “So, what now, Sophia?”
> 
> “We pretend it never happened.” 
> 
> Was all she would say, and it was true. They should forget, surely that is what Kyoya-sama wanted from her. 
> 
> “What!? We can’t just pretend it never happened, Sophia!”
> 
> “Everyone else will. It’s only inevitable.” And that was probably true, it will be left in the dusk. Not to be remembered as most things did. Her expression slightly shifted, a notable smirk curving at the end of her lips, maliciously staring at him, “Or would you’d like me to erase those memories for you?” She enjoys wiping the memories of others, an endowment that she didn’t want to leave without. 
> 
> “No no no!” Shaking his head, bringing one of his arms up as to defend himself, “Y-You’re not erasing any of my memories!” He stood his guard, he wasn’t afraid of her, “Don’t even think about it, Sophia!”
> 
> “Why not? You would forget about the scars you got.” She was attempting to be convincing, “Anyone would want to wipe their trauma. Don’t you want that?”
> 
> He gulps, “Even so, I know what you’ll do, Sophia!” His lips dipped to a dishearten frown, “You’ll make me forgot about you… I-I don’t want that!” He didn’t crave to disremember her, not in a million years, even if that met keeping his grievous memories with her and the torture he endures.
> 
> He would never want to forget about her.
> 
> She could stand still like a statue and she normally would but… she swiftly shifts around as he flinches at her movement. She would be expected to maliciously stroll towards him with her Dark Core and forcibly take those memories but she didn’t. She wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place either.
> 
> “Sophia!” She heard that voice call for him as she swung her head to give him attention. But spoke nothing, “Where are you going?”
> 
> “Leaving.”
> 
> She had to leave, didn’t she? 
> 
> His puzzled expression grew as he kept peering at her, so unsure of the meaning behind those words. His navy eyes trailed her closely as she strolled past him. Cranking of her heels ringing inside of his ears. His eyes stretched, bringing his hand up, “Wait, you can’t leave!”
> 
> “Watch me.” Her heels didn’t quit cranking the platform, sternly making her progression. She was making her way towards the door. 
> 
> “Oh, come on!” Wincing as he rushed towards her with muffled breaths. Ungainly, blocking her way to move the future. Prompting her to halt her steps, bequeathing the stoic to suspend in her tracks. Navy eyes locked with Sky-blue. His troubled glance met her stoic features as she stared at him, “You can’t leave me again!”
> 
> “Then, come with me.” 
> 
> “What!?” 
> 
> Okay, he wasn’t expecting that response from her. He blinks confusedly as she brings her hand out, offering her hand. Only holding it out for him. His navy eyes shifted to her hand, lips part from surprise. Did she want him to hold it!? Wait, she wants to hold his hand!? That one thing he wasn’t expecting from her! He was very surprised. But also asking her to hang out with him!? Like, hanging out with him without their missions or duties!? Someone who kept pushing him away by leaving, surrounding herself in complete mystery to the point of not even knowing her private lift and she wanted to hang out as if they were friends!? He didn’t apprehend if he should feel worried or felicitous about her mysterious actions. He really didn’t get girls.
> 
> “You want me to come with you? Come with you where exactly?”
> 
> She only nodded without words, “Far from here.”
> 
> “But… Will we come back?” He questioned worryingly as his navy blue eyes scanned the room as if his movements were supposed to warn her of something, “I have obligations here, but I’m sure you know that, my former Vice-President.” 
> 
> “You can, but I won’t.”
> 
> He frowns, a prick inside of his chest from that but he understood this all too well, no matter how it felt. Comprehending why but didn’t want to believe that. Not everything she did, she reasonably couldn’t come back to Aibo and be his vice. Just the accuracy and sheer facts to come to terms with.
> 
> Nothing lasts forever but it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy this. He didn’t want to live her side or have her leave him again. But he could always call her and she’ll teleport to his location from his calls. She did before and he was certain she would again. But he must rather spend his time with her in person, as much as he possibly could. He didn’t want to be alone.
> 
> Hesitantly, he took her hand. Rosy cheeks. The fabric of his gloves brushing her fingers. Which was slim and rather cold but he was expecting her hands to be frozen. Ignoring the typical yelp in surprise while she was hauling the boy with her into the woven orange and black portal she created with her Disaster Force. Simply jumping.
> 
> Often dragging him into her portal was all too common, even if she didn’t warn him like he kept begging her too. He had no clue where she would take him but he’ll follow her, tossing a few complaints on the way as normal. 
> 
> Until we meet again had a meaning. And she was doing it out of her decision. Maybe this would be fun even if it couldn’t last forever. They have now and that was significant too!
> 
> * * *
> 
> He was broken, a delicate feather stagnated by the dripping rain of pain.
> 
> At first glance, he was a typical schoolboy dressed in a uniform his father tailed. The tan-haired was rational, self-confident, and influenced by his peers. While having plenty of reverence. Always standing up to face the problem with flowing words to suit his needs. He made himself appeared as smart and amazing as he possibly could while the kid’s gap at him in shock or weirdness but he flashes with glistening teeth. He was praised for his skills of being ranked the second and even almond the best. Mocking those who below him, as if they were nothing but paper bags beneath him. But that act gradually but surely fell flavorless once everyone knew his plans of making sure he was to win the ABC Cup. He lost his respect from his fellow peers, seeing him as nothing more than a jerk who abused his power to get his way. 
> 
> And even his former vice was gone… His lover and assistant… now out of the picture and he was alone. In that cold office once more. He went to chase her, shouting her to wait but he trips on his shoes and landed on the floor with a loud yelp. By the time he glanced up and reaching his hand towards the door but it was too late. He was forced to observe her leave him. He wasn’t sure what this met for their relationship but he didn’t want to think about that. Not now.
> 
> And here he was. Beneath the table, shivering in his sweat and tears. A chime of distress waving his chest, tugging his ribs in a scarcely breathable manner. Trembling wearily, his heart pulsating with an abundance of various disturbances. 
> 
> Only being invited on the ship for entering the Cup, only because of that he gone and went here. But he mostly ducked away below the tables in humiliation. Alone and anxious to face his frustration. Let alone his father of all people. Not after he told him he was going to win only have it throwback in his face. He loves and cares about his father deeply — as any son would — plus being his only family who bothered to talk care of him. He had too. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> He blinks in alarm. Approximately recoiling with an unexpected yelp, not expecting any voice to call him. That voice sounded so familiar… he knew it! But… why was she here!? He felt a wave of more emotions touch him. Happy? Anguish? Or many it was a various muddle of both feelings. A tugged at his chest from this…
> 
> He glances up to find that girl, in a hoodie and bathing suit hunched over, holding the white covers. It felt strange seeing her in something like a hoodie and bathing suit. Emotionless expression but he could sense the glisten of pity shining in her icy blue eyes. Navy blue met with sky-blue, locking. Brilliant sky-blue eyes glued his frame, scrutinizing him. She didn’t twitch but blinks every so often.
> 
> “S-Sophia!?” He stutters out. He was somehow relieved by observing her. He shoved himself up from off the revolting ground to face her better as his eyes swelled with confusion, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”
> 
> “Kyoya-sama ordered me to accompany him on the boat.” She spoke almost too knowingly, though there was nothing inscribed on her features, “For the next phase of our plan.”
> 
> Kyoya was everything he simply craved. Publicity. Strength. Money. To be praised and be seen as a king. It was obvious to discern why she crawls back to the CEO. And yet, he couldn’t do that. None of it. Though in his defense it wasn’t his fault, it was the harsh world. Always splitting him down… It was the world’s fault and everyone else’s. They’re to blame!
> 
> “Oh! I see…” He kept staring at her. 
> 
> Of course, it was correlated to Kyoya. He suspected that much. Everything tiny sway she made was for the sake of that white-haired CEO. Yet Magoroku also admired Kyoya, looking up to him even if he challenges his intentions sometimes. Much like everyone else. 
> 
> But still, he couldn’t help but sense a sparse surge of jealousy. 
> 
> “What’s wrong?” She required but she didn’t verbalize as if she worries or even would care. Why would she? She’s the one who abandoned him in that office, not waiting for him, and simply stepped away while also insulted him with a fort! Then again, he was going to ruin one of his cards… “You seem troubled.” 
> 
> He flinches at this. Was he? 
> 
> “I’m fine!” Dramatically shuffles, gloved hands tinseling immediately on the floor as if he was almost pretending to look for something. Anything to occupy from the conception of her regarding him. That was more than transparent. It explains more than his words could, which was shocking but still, he was hiding here after his plans got ruined in the ABC Cup, he most plausible didn’t want to show his face. He was still hurt about that, wasn’t he? Of course, he was. She wasn’t expecting any less from him. She was vastly cunning, acknowledging the strategies in the game. Not be taken lightly.
> 
> “I understand.” Her expression was tranquil being as stoic and stern as ever, as if she was peering into his soul, “You’re hiding underneath a table covered in your tears and sweat just so you can avoid your father.” She decided to also go inside, stepping down and crawling into the diminutive space before covering the sheets so no one else saw them. Being attentive to his space. She was sure to regret this. 
> 
> “Don’t be silly!” He swung his head, laughing that off, “Such an absurd thought never crossed my mind! I-I-I would never hide from him!” 
> 
> She wasn’t buying that but didn’t voice it only stared for a moment. Holding still as one can humanly be and gaze. Narrowing her eyes at him. That appearance on her face spoke more than words ever could to him.
> 
> But he soonly noticed her abrupt change, the gloom beneath the tables and sheets dangling from them. The only radiation coming from the cracks of the blankets barely touching the floor. But even that was barely enough light seeping through. He got a much better view of her new outfit, a two-piece suit, with teal ruffles and white cloth. A hoodie that was much of the same color and was unzipped. His eyes noticed she was also holding her teal table, oddly matching her outfit and sunglasses. 
> 
> The next seized took him off his guard. He felt slim arms swathed around him. Simply holding the boy without any emotions. He froze, tensing up at the immediate pressure. Arms clenched also being tense. His cheeks felt as if something was burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the luminous red. It was a strange awkward embrace. Shockingly her body was so warm, despite her cold nature. He would expect her touches to be like some sort of ice but it wasn’t. Not at all. It was more like a heavy soft blanket, her body heat was surely warm. 
> 
> Slowly giving in, allowing himself to relax. Something about her… felt safe. As crazy as his thoughts may sound. Despite how ruthless and dangerous she truly was. Someone who could break his heart and leave him to rot. She could maltreat him at any time, anywhere, and any place. And she could voluntarily assassinate him at any time, he still cares and sees as his partner in crime.
> 
> He failed… he lost… he doesn’t…
> 
> “You deserve so much better than me, Sophia!”
> 
> His words hung high in the air, tentatively as he shouted them. Did he think that? Maybe, he should just leave… The voices in his head kept telling him that… would she be better off? She found him annoying but she did truly dislike him or was she only hard on him because of their mission? 
> 
> She brought one of her arms to his chest, “Stop lying.” She tapped the green fabric, near his heart. Almost knowingly. Her icy gaze focused on this frame, analyzing his rise and fall.
> 
> He felt the tap, so dainty and petty it was barely notable, “Huh?” 
> 
> “I understand you better than anyone else, Shido.” That was most likely true… “You don’t really think that, do you?” 
> 
> “I…” He wasn’t sure. 
> 
> “It’s all right. There’s not much time but you should think about this more.” She strained away from him, and all he did was gawk at her while eyes still loose and mouth agape. Her features were stoic and stern he wasn’t sure how she felt about anything or even her thoughts. But he felt as if she possibly read his mind. Could she even do that?
> 
> “He’s calling.” He knew what it meant. Kyoya-sama must’ve needed her. She had to tell, not before glancing back one more time and responding with a delicate tone, “Until we meet again. Farewell.” 
> 
> He reached out for her but he couldn’t reach her. The words he wanted to shout, being caught in his throat leaving him speechless so he couldn’t yell for her to wait and stay with him as he wanted. She swiftly left as fast as she inscribed. And was left there once more to think. Her words ran heavily inside of his mind, his thoughts, and his heart. So much to think about. He only hopes she was accurate with her notion.
> 
> She had a duty. He knew that.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## You don't know anything about romance, do you?
> 
> ### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)
> 
> ### Summary:
>
>> Prompt: “Stars pale in comparison to you.”
> 
> ### Work Text:
> 
> This was your high-school year and you happen to be close to Shido Magoroku. 
> 
> Not as friends but something else… You were his assistant and tutor for his obligations and commitment; meaning you had to hang out with him during and after school hours to help him study and do council duties. Not like you wanted too but you had no choice, you’re obliged to do this job, being quite dutiful. So you had to get adapted to it without protest. You were the one who was extracting the strings behind the school’s curtains, constraining most of it on the account of your beloved CEO that you call a master. The chairman was more of a dupe to his plans.
> 
> But that also meant hearing his constant complaining and whines _—_ he loves to talk, or rather the boy loves to hear himself talk _—_ you noted. You thought he was annoying and clumsy but you didn’t despise him, despite the baffling amount of nuisance being traced in your chest, you thought it would be petty. Besties, it was tough devotion. 
> 
> He clings to you, abysmally sticks to you but he also had no friends as much as you were aware; you were the only one who even bothers to talk to him in the first place. So, of course, he was going to treat you like a friend and act like you were his, placing most of his attention on trying to hang out with you and never let you go. Often shouting, “Wait!” when you left without many expressions. And you would allow him to touch him without any draws back, in reality, you didn’t care. He was a crybaby and coward when someone shattered his egotistical and confident nature, allowing him to cling. Mocking him for it or telling him to get off just wouldn’t be worth it and a large waste of time for you in the long run.
> 
> You’re stern and stoic as your dazzling sky-blue eyes always scan ahead. Your features always staying devoid of emotions around others, unless it was annoyance or malicious; the only ones you typically let slip. You scrutinize the chairman firmly. Almost too strictly. Only because you had to keep a close eye on this boy, Kyoya-sama’s wishes. Some would admit that the tan-haired was obstinate to manage but you presume otherwise. You knew how to handle him, quite well, thanks to your training. All you had to say was his name in a stern tone; “Shido.” And he’ll apply and listen. It often works out for you. But there was one problem...
> 
> “Sophia!” He bothers you endlessly, calling your name as he brightens and navy blue eyes glisten as if you’re the only one in the room with him. Or leaving cheeky love poems in your locker then you left and came back in the morning. You spontaneously comprehended it was his and not some other boys who often try to get with you, by his terrible writing and his name at the end, along with a heart at the end of his signature. 
> 
> His poems were dreadfully cheesy and corny as if he didn’t know much about romance besties poor romance movies and novels. Heck, you would readily bet he reads and watches cliché teenage romance novels to better understand this topic. It seems like it, you imagined. Even if they only watch the news and Buddyfights matches together on the screen, surely he had to. You would normally throw these sorts of things in the nearby trashcan and called it at that, as you often did for yours, yet all you did was stuffed the poorly folded sheets and letters into your school bag. Ridiculously, you kept his notes, even if they were appalling and cheesy; they weren’t like the other boys who try to get with you for your looks.
> 
> You would casually act like you didn’t receive them, even though he was vigilantly regarding you from the corner with his hands on the edge. Even chuckling to himself as if pretending like he wasn’t the one who placed it there in the first place. You’d annoyingly direct your gaze his way only to find no one was there. And that’s because he would rigidly blench backward and hide. But you would hear him ungainly shift and envelop his mouth in panic at his sounds, trying to suppress his rackets. Sometimes tripping as you heard the yelps and groans. He was so clumsy. But make sure you never subjectively notice him. You would simply brush it off and he would let out a relieved sigh the notion you didn’t bother to come over there. Even though, you know he wasn’t afraid of you but afraid of everything else but you.
> 
> He often brought flowers, luminous blue ones that matched your light blue fancy dress, (acutely taking high consideration with the kind you may like based on the colors you dawn), and grouped them on your desk. You rolled your eyes, acting as if it didn’t matter. You would lower your eyelids and brows as you shifted to a strange mixture of annoyance and mishap. Leasing a viscous annoyed-filled sigh as you try to get rid of the flowers before your classmates start to suspect you further, not that you care. You didn’t care what they thought, they were afraid of you anyways, but it also would annoy you greatly and waste your time.
> 
> And he buys you small boxes of chocolates, the cheap kind, leaving them in your normal seat on the blue sofa or on the bookshelf where you stood, acting as if he didn’t place them there when you asked. Simply shrugging that off and appearing disinterested in the box of candy, which was all a comprehensive fabrication on his part. You act like you didn’t care, simply tossing them but also you ate them in secret when no one was around. You had a huge appetite and often went into his office and steal his rusticated sweets and food when he wasn’t there, enjoying the items. Chairman often complains about them going missing but fails to discover who it is that’s taking them from him, he was rather incompetent. 
> 
> When he asked about the candy you would state that you threw it away for the excuse of it being old or rotten, which was an open lie but he didn’t seem to notice. His lips and brows would dip into a dishearten and incompetent frown. You would upset him.
> 
> Unimpressively, this would go on for weeks. Closing your eyes and rotating your head away. You would act as if it truly didn’t matter. And once, he attempts flirting with you only to stammered and mess up his phrase, reflecting on it. It was painstakingly cute that your psyche and chest couldn’t take it, you stoically and coldly thrust him in the chest and with a yelp, he collapses to the floor. Instantly taking your leave, not caring about the winces and shouts coming from him inside of that office. But he didn’t stop at that awful fail. He was a weirdo and a dork. 
> 
> All that poured inside your mind was...
> 
>  _“What a cheap trick.”_
> 
> And in truth it would all be a cheap trick to get you to fall for him, you thought. All of it was so petty yet foolishly warming. But subsequently, you divulged. Breaking with sheer annoyance with this continuously happening. Having enough of his clumsy nature and constant ineffectual confessions. He was going to face you, whether you two like it or not. And so, you made sure you got up extremely early on the next day… (Not that you sleep much at night.)
> 
> The sun barely reveals nor dangles in the hazy sky, bearing a rather dismal azure as the wind is still stiff and the city shockingly silent. You swiftly you located a perfect spot to hide and hid in the corner near the large doors but also kept clear of them, imperceptibly peering out and carefully observing him enter the lockers area, deary but also concerned as he went clumsily towards yours making sure it was the right one as he read them quietly. While holding a small letter in his gloved hands. 
> 
> As he was opening your locker, distinguishing your combo and having the key. One of the perks of being in the student council. He was far too busy with making sure he planted the note inside your locker, he didn’t seem to notice your heels, cracking the hardwood floor as you entered the dimly lit area. 
> 
> “What are you doing?” 
> 
> Your stern and unamused voice would furnish the niche as he blinks in surprise. You witnessed him as his whole frame immediately shifted as he processed the tone of your voice.
> 
> “Huh?” 
> 
> Viewing as his frame tensely jumps away from you, yelping as the boy nearly tumbles and ends up letting go and drops his note. Slipping onto the floor. He was far too agitated to pick the item he mistakenly let go of. Arms up in a dramatic notion as his eyes swelled, gawking at you with dilating navy eyes. Almost like a child got caught stealing candy. It was apparent to you that he wasn’t anticipating encountering you.
> 
> “S-Sophia!?” You can tell he was fairly startled to examine you here, “Wh-What are you doing here at such an early hour?”
> 
> “You keep leaving cheesy love letters in my locker,” sternly you described, cunningly but it didn’t take a genius to know this by now, “Looks like I caught you in the act.”
> 
> “Oh, um…” He gulps, viewing him swallow on his spit as he fumbles. You could tell he was stuck on what he should’ve done, “I-I-I can explain!” 
> 
> You didn’t say anything, instead, you both stood there. Staring at the boy with tense cold eyes, giving him your stoic attention. And he trembles a lot, small but notable. He could tell from your actions that you wanted to know and he should explain soon.
> 
> “Well, you see... “ His eyes strayed around the area until he found the epistle on the platform. It descended close to where you were, ceasing only a few feet near you. “Oh!” And he clumsily bends down to take it. And he handed you the note, carrying out in front of you, “Sophia! Please, read my note!” His whole figure imperceptibly shifted.
> 
> You can sense the sensations in his voice, almost pleading for you to open and read it. But you were skeptical. Staring stoically at it, thinking if it was a reliable idea to read or not. On a high chance that it was still cheesy and poorly composed. Letting out a sigh, you took the note from him and opened it. You scanned the sheets, attending for clues, perceiving this was pointless but you bother with him.
> 
> The first line read as _“Stars pale in comparison to you.”_ Something you can catch him stating, even reading it in his irritating voice. This was an unusual way to call something good-looking, you thought. Though, you weren’t fond when people commented on how you were beautiful you were. 
> 
> The whole scheme of this poem was still cheesy and poorly written but also was better than his last ones, insignificantly improving in his craft he was doing just for you. And this was some dramatic way to get you.
> 
> Finally, you shifted your gaze back up to meet him. He fumbles, even more, distinguishing adequately well he was looking for an answer about the poem. 
> 
> “Interesting poem.”
> 
> His lips arched by that, a pleased smile, “You mean it?”
> 
> You nodded silently, “However, this is still terribly written.”
> 
> “Hey!” And you watch as he frowns, offended, “I work hard on that…!” 
> 
> “How many sappy romance movies did you watch to write this?”
> 
> He shifts, fumbling one more, “A few…”
> 
> “It really shows.”
> 
> “What is that supposed to me!?”
> 
> You closed your eyes, choosing not to reply to that. What you didn’t know what was the chairman was sweating heavily, heart pounding heavily in his chest. Faced stained deeply with red as he tries to think about what he wanted to say to you.
> 
> “Sophia Sakharov, I demand you be my future wife! No one else in this school is more suitable for my nobility other than you!” 
> 
> Your eyes immediately cracked open as he asked that. That was such a tremendous leap, a lift you weren’t expecting to take today. This was so strange.
> 
> “Future wife?”
> 
> He nodded, “Yes, I-I-I think you’ll make a perfect wife for me~!” He seems preferably prideful of his choice, “Only if you agree, of course.”
> 
> “That’s not happening.”
> 
> His eyes ghosting as he dramatically falls backward on the floor in defeat. As if your words took a shot in his heart. Before getting back on his feet.
> 
> “If you don’t want to be my wife then can you at least be my girlfriend?”
> 
> “We’ll see.” You only closed your eyes once more. Not really giving him a yes or no reply, leaving it vague as possible. You weren’t going to tell him that his poem did what no one ever did and impelled your chest further. You weren’t going to tell him anything. 
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> Let him guess. 
> 
> As you begin to make your way out of the area before anyone caught you two inside talking.
> 
> “Sophia! Wait!”
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## Why Me!?
> 
> ### [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)
> 
> ### Summary:
>
>> **The Prompt:** “Why did you choose me?” “You know very well why, [ NAME ].”  
> In which, the Demon Lord drags the Chief away from his post for a serious mission. The Chief can never catch a break.
> 
> ### Chapter Management
> 
>   * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916772/chapters/65685958/edit)
> 

> 
> ### [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916772/chapters/65685958)
> 
> ### Chapter Text
> 
> Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the _same_ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself. 
> 
> With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play.
> 
> And she was part of it...
> 
> Demon Lord's Arm Sophia. 
> 
> A dominant title. Her signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for her strength and high ranking alongside their King. Demon Lord of Demise. Demon Lords were highly appreciated and fretted. She was marvelous at fighting and frequently conducted orders for the king of the land.
> 
> She was a locked box permeated with equivocality. Stoic yet cold. Mysterious yet interesting. He wanted to unscrew her many secrets for himself. 
> 
> Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Long white-colored hair, frequently tainted by the richness of her enemies, not holding back. Her whole theme was dull colors of blue and long cloaks. Disentangling the imprint of the sun around at all times, so interestingly themed. She was unrelenting in combat yet so stoic. 
> 
> He regularly views the distant girl shuffled by, without any statements. Just a sharp devoid expression. And when she did vocalize it was always in a serious and stern tone. Commonly with Kyoya-sama’s orders. He saw her in their group meetings, sitting across from her but he knew nothing about her personal life.
> 
> Icy piercing blue eyes scrutinizing him when she came by during breaks or to appraise their king, Kyoya-sama. Annoyance? Resentment? 
> 
> What were her genuine thoughts of him? Though, she was good at utilizing souls before throwing them out as if they were just a piece of gum in her mouth. Sometimes he’ll try to get closer just to understand this girl. But when she talked to him it was only about their missions.
> 
> Security Chief Shido was his name. A male with multi-colored armor. A moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station.
> 
> Standing at the massive entrance, holding a miniature sphere just in case. It was a rather long-drawn wooden spear it seems. Remaining there, for the most part, guarding. He was fond of his job, taking great repletion in his duties. 
> 
> Much was the same for Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. Who both had their version of themselves also living this Dungeon World. Unlike the human world, their world was more of n olden times home from the 1800s. 
> 
> Though, given how mixed the worlds are, their involvement was slightly different. And thus, so was their dynamic. They rarely knew their human counterparts. But Sophia often got told by Kyoya-sama about their life in the human world. 
> 
> And today was just like any other day, manageable and engaging. He gulps as he hears a simple crack of leaves near him. Clumsy turning his head he found the female once more. Now standing at her, her head and shoulder-held high. As she made her way towards the Chief in green. Halting a few feet in front of him. Simply staring at him. He was now bewildered at this.
> 
> “Security Chief Shido. Come with me.”
> 
> “Huh?” Before he could respond to this, she seized his long red mantle, dragging him into the woods as he yelped. He had no other option but to allow her to drag him.
> 
> He had no idea why he needed or where this girl was taking him. He was supposed to be guarding the entrance to the castle. He shouldn’t be following this girl around in the dead woods. 
> 
> “Wh-Where are we going!?” He inaugurated, “And why are you dragging me!?” 
> 
> She paused but didn’t elucidate. They were now located deep into the woods, envelope by the massive amount of trees and dirt. Obscure and dismal. The air had an odd mixture of grass and something else. An awful smell he couldn’t quite differentiate.
> 
> Instead, her thick blue eyes dart on the soil, “Look at this.” And she let go of him. Pointing down at the grass. Something was there.
> 
> “What?” He raised a blow but decided to listen to Sophia. Her words got him to listen with complexity and curiosity, “It’s a monster shard!” 
> 
> He became stunned, peering at the ground to find a miniature red gem or at least a stone covered in a thick crimson. Which he assumed was blood. Though, blood wasn’t all that uncommon to see when you’re a fighter and often get wounded but still. Who was this? 
> 
> Delicately, he leads down to scrutinize the shard more, placing one of his arms on his knees, and hunching over, “But what is it doing here?”
> 
> Sophia didn’t respond.
> 
> Monster Shards operate in various diverse ways but they’re extremely efficacious. The matter was frequently carried around to serve an extensive section for strife. Like some variety of a power-up in a sense. Almost peering into their soul, every high-ranking fighter had one of them to slay monsters.
> 
> Footsteps. Mimicking laughter. Something was approaching.
> 
> The two fighters became aghast at the noise. Magoroku panicked, standing up with his arms wide open and stepping back from the item.
> 
> Sophia seemed shocked for a moment, recoiling, “Something’s coming.”
> 
> “Wh-What is?”
> 
>  **“THAT’S MINE~!”** A monster sailed by the two in a hurry, grabbing the shard from the floor. His strident voice shouting with an awful venom.
> 
> “Huh-Ahh!?” 
> 
> Magoroku panicked, shaky of what to do, cowardly yelping and planting his arms on his head instead, holding his head tightly for comfort while hunching over. Weeping his hands, wishing this wasn’t occurring and safely at his gate in peace. His body askew as the monster flew by.
> 
> He didn’t like dealing with monsters, especially ones that _would and could_ **_EAT_** him at any given moment. The thought made him cowardly fall in fear, being eaten alive by a monster must’ve been painful. It was a near-death experience, was it? He dealt with carrying out orders as a chief and guards the gateways, believing he was the best at his job, not slaying monsters.
> 
> Blaming Sophia for this. This was her fault after all for dragging him into this mess only for a bloody Monster Shard. And now, he was going to get eaten by a creepy flying monster and _die_!? He wasn’t inherently terrified of monsters, at least not all monsters, but moderately cautious of the circumstances that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.
> 
> Sophia vigilantly glared at the monster, tense muscles. Slightly pouring sweat. Another alternative and the monster came closer, she was ready for it. Holding her deep golden sun cast. She wasn’t going to let this grey fleeing monster take that shard from her. Waiting for the monster to dive back at them.
> 
> “Stand back!” She sternly roared as she threw some dull purplish symbols at the monstrosity, decreasing the monster’s movement down and injuring it. These symbols were considerably effective against monsters, possessing many distinct spells she grasped.
> 
> She fought the monster for a few minutes, a murderous battle while Magoroku remained frightened in the background. After a few appalling ticks, the monster was defeated and turned to small pieces, disappearing. She won the match. But that was expected of her. Battles were tough but she was also incredibly wiry. 
> 
> Warily glaring at the sight for a second, making sure everything was discharged as the Monster Shard fell into the palms of her fingerless gloved hands. 
> 
> He couldn’t hear the struggle anymore, just dead reticence. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved with this or still apprehensive. He gulps, trying to regain his composer and glance up, slowly in fear, still sweating, “Is...” He breathed out, “I-Is the monster gone?”
> 
> “Da.” 
> 
> She stared at her hand with a stern expression, almost blanked with any emotions. He couldn’t help but glance at this girl. No remorse, just annoyance. She didn’t seem to care if he was babying away in the back, not helping her fight. Holding her own vastly well for her age. He was capable of fighting other individuals — just like them but not scary looking monsters. After all, he was only trained to deal with individuals.
> 
> He was stunned, aghast, amazed… She was quick, beautiful, and strong. Everything Magoroku thought he was. In a weird way, this girl saved them from almost dying! Something he didn’t have the decorous capability to do himself. He couldn’t tell if she was scared, but she appeared vastly courageous.
> 
>  _‘She really is ruthless—’_
> 
> “Let’s go.” Simply conversing, splintering the silence. But wince as she relocated. Cringing at the sudden joint of pain in her leg. She got injured. Dang. 
> 
> “Sophia?” He panicked again, elevating his arms, “A-Are you okay!?” 
> 
> She only bites her lip. Mind rushing. No, she wasn’t okay but she wasn’t going to acknowledge that. Not at all. She neglected the part where she was hewed in the leg by the creature during battle. She could just walk it off and act as if she wasn’t but the pain was becoming difficult to manage, she needed to heal and recover before they advanced further. But she didn’t want to waste any more time either.
> 
> “Maybe we should go back?” He sought, confused, and nervous. He didn’t want to be here anymore, “I don’t think it’s safe here.”
> 
> “Wait. Our mission is not yet complete. We can’t leave.”
> 
> “Our mission?” 
> 
> “Da.”
> 
> So all of this was just a mission? Did their king order this? Or was this for a much different reason? So many ideas running along in his head, deeply pondering about the many ideas. Different questions. Racing. He couldn’t catch a break, could he?
> 
> He let out a profound sigh, “Well if we’re going to keep going at least let me bandaged that wound, Sophia.”
> 
> She didn’t want him to clean this mess up but she assumed she didn’t have an option. Why does he care so badly? About her? He was the only other person who bothered to walk by him. The rest thought he was annoying and frankly he could care less about his other teammates.
> 
> “Um…” He glimpses around the area, thinking about what to do next, “Oh!” Finally getting an idea. He points at the comprehensive brunches. A huge logged just sitting there. Opportunely, it wasn’t covered in an abundance of filth so it was suitable enough for her to sit, he believed.
> 
> “Go take a seat over there, Sophia!” 
> 
> He directed as she only nodded without protest and discreetly sat. She kept bitting her lips, holding back the pain coursing in her body. He made his way towards her next. In front. He sat his weapon off to the side, resting on the tree. While she kept her tightening her grip. Refusing to allow the bar to go. 
> 
> He leads down. 
> 
> A piece of her dress was ripped and stained with a slight red, faintly pouring out along the edges. It didn’t help that her dress was so long for combat. She slightly hiked up the fabric to expose her pale legs. Only to find the wound. A petite cut, oozing. 
> 
> He grew comfortable but jolted his head away from all of the anxieties. Punctiliously reflecting. He did this before, plenty of times for himself when he was a kid, or his father did it for him.
> 
> Luckily, he was always prepared for the worst. Having white bandages in his small punch he had to keep around with him. Clearing her wound of any possible dirt with a small fabric he carries around with him as he also wraps the bandages around her leg. She only sat there and seemingly watched. Nothing.
> 
> Only took a few minutes. 
> 
> “There,” He expressed softly, as the edge of his lips arced to a melodious smile, “All done~!” He packed his things and was ready to get up, but made sure she was doing okay, “Are doing you okay now? Would you like me to help you walk?”
> 
> Narrowing her eyes, scoffing at his efforts, “I only got cut. Not restrained.” 
> 
> He guessed she was making a good point. Though, he wanted to make sure. 
> 
> Heaving herself up, she began to wander. Shockingly she felt much better than before. He blinks, lost in thought he didn’t notice that she was seemingly wondering off without him.
> 
> “Oh! Wait for me, Sophia!” 
> 
> He hastily seized his wooden item and wondered right after her, dawdling behind. She kept progressing, more buried in the misty forest. He didn’t want to get lost so he anxiously trailed as close as he possibly could to the girl. 
> 
> It felt foreign wandering in the depths of the extensive forest with someone he barely acknowledged personally. It continued becoming obscurer and he wasn’t so sure what they were possibly doing here or what the girl was doing.
> 
> “Why are we out here in the first place?”
> 
> “Searching.” 
> 
> “Searching?” He was puzzled, “What are we searching for?”
> 
> A vibration. Sophia warily pauses. 
> 
> “I hear something.”
> 
> He raised a brow, “Huh?”
> 
> She took him with a slight yelp and dipped inside of the small hole near them, diving into the bunches out of plain sight. Eyes enlarged as she covered his mouth with her hand, and glances up. Coldly. He was panicking, having no clue why she pushed into this and had his mouth covered. They were objectionably close too.
> 
> That when he heard it…
> 
> Voices. Footsteps. Someone or rather something was there. His hearing began to increase, racing profoundly in his ears.
> 
>  **“Did ya hear something?”**
> 
>  **“Nah, I think you’re hearing things. No one is here.”**
> 
>  **“Wha? C’mon, I swore I heard voices, dude!”**
> 
>  **“Let’s go look somewhere else.”**
> 
>  **“Ugh, fine. Let’s leave.”**
> 
> They sat there, awkwardly for a few moments, hearing the footsteps leave. Waiting just in case. Once the female felt the area was clear. Removing her hand as he grasps for air. Breathing heavily. Getting off of him, as she stood up, looking around the area. 
> 
> “So that’s how it is.”
> 
> He sat there, still disoriented. He finally sat up, glancing.
> 
> “It’s clear,” She spoke. “We’re almost there. Let’s keep moving.”
> 
> She kept making the orders. Distracting him. He just wanted answers but she was being so vague about all of it.
> 
> “Sophia? What’s going on!? Who are those people?”
> 
> “No one important.”
> 
> He couldn’t. No, he just wouldn’t move forward. He got up and ran strictly in front of her, stopping the female in her tracks. She stared at him, almost annoyed.
> 
> “Sophia, what is going on!?” He pleaded, essentially begging at her boots just to understand the simple questions running along in his head, “They can’t just be no one if we were hiding from them!”
> 
> She was annoyed. It was publicizing her features. 
> 
> “For someone who’s a Chief, you don’t act like one.”
> 
> “Huh?” He lowered his arms, almost hurt by this, “Why are you saying?”
> 
> “That you suck at your duty.”
> 
> “What!?” He felt hurt, severely stung by this, “T-Take that back, Sophia!”
> 
> “It’s the truth.”
> 
>  **NO!** It wasn’t the truth he wanted. He felt like crying. No, he was going. Doing this was a large mistake, so he ran, trying to fall. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> She called his name but didn’t move. He didn’t listen. A few moments he just ran ungainly tripping on his boots part way, landing harshly on the floor with a loud and coarse yelp. Body covered in dirt and leaves. Face covered in sweat and tears. He was a huge mess waiting to happen. 
> 
> His weapon landed someone near the dirty field. He hated this. He was lost. He had no idea where he was. Disoriented. Destroy. And he wasn’t sure. He had no idea why her words sting so badly but they did. It was asphyxiating him. His mind was racing and breath uneven.
> 
> Was that how she thought of him? And why did he care so much!? 
> 
> He didn’t get it.
> 
> Muttering harsh a tirade at her, but only feeling worse. He at least required something to complain about and she was it. It wasn’t as if she’ll care. Or the fact that she’ll save him seem unlikely. She didn’t really seem like that kind of person at all. Before this, they were just two people working underneath the same king, only meeting up casually on his words.
> 
> His brain and feelings were frustrating him further. Eschewing them intensely.
> 
> Only for a few moments, he heard footsteps. 
> 
> “Shido.”
> 
> It was _her_ . The last person he wanted to see right now but the only person who was here. So she _did_ chase after him!? She confused him even more.
> 
> “Leave me alone…!” 
> 
> “We have a mission to complete.”
> 
> “I don’t care! You can do it yourself.” He only pouted, forcing himself to glance up at this girl, “Remember? You think I’m no good at my job. Why do you even need me?”
> 
> She only stared at the floor, narrowing her eyes. He was being difficult… but she was no different. He told her words reprehensibly. He was overreacting and being dramatic. 
> 
> Her human world counterpart would have dealt with this easy but they weren’t around each other as much as they were. She supposed that is what made them so different. Even if she studied her human counterpart, she still could’ve handled Shido at his worst. But Demon Lord was the only train to deal with combat. Not emotions...
> 
> Their human counterparts didn’t need to invariably deal with blood, enemies, and never resting in general. The stress of suffering near-death experiences every single day. The never-ending battles, sometimes sleeplessly fighting.
> 
> Mopping his face away from the tears and wetness, he sniffles. Trying to regain his composer without failing. Gosh, he was a huge mess. 
> 
> “I see.” He stated once more, “You don’t want to answer any of my questions, do you?” 
> 
> Shortly, he let out a yawned that made her heart pound. 
> 
> “Are you tired, Shido?”
> 
> He drowsed, closing his eyes. Maybe that's why he overreached? Due to his sleepness, he acted in such a way? It was getting dark, and the sun was almost setting with the moon soonly approaching. Yet their mission wasn’t complete.
> 
> “Can we take a little break?”
> 
> She wasn’t sure if this was even a genuine idea, out in the open like this. Something might strike and bugs might sting at any time. Or sleepy on the dirty grass ground. He probably was too nappy to even think logically anymore. How he was even a guard in the first place still leaves her. 
> 
> “Fine, make it quick.”
> 
> “Thank you, Sophia!”
> 
> The two stiffly rested on the ground next to one another, utilizing their long cloaks as blankets and pillows for their bodies. It was weird but they both trusted each other enough to knowingly get close and sleep together.
> 
> The male was already fast asleep, hands together near his head while he’s dozing off with his body curved, like a little child. A faint smile imprinted on his features. It was so weird, he was just complaining and crying before and now he was fast asleep with a smile written on his characteristics.
> 
> She was laying flat with wide eyes. Still gazing up at the stars but habitually glance back at him. Both were oddly relaxing to inspect. He looks so peaceful and tranquil. She truly prefers him this way. He wasn’t complaining or asking far too many questions this time.
> 
> Shortly, her body fell into the dozing state and she began to doze off… 
> 
> “Sophia!” 
> 
> A voice was coming through…
> 
> Shido?
> 
> “Sophia, wake up!”
> 
> Her eyes open almost spontaneously. Annoyed with him for daring to stain her sleeping time. Finding the male in an alarm state. Navy dull eyes saturated with panic, enlarged. 
> 
> “What, Shido?”
> 
> “They’re gone!” He dramatically pointed to the area they left them, “Our weapons!”
> 
> “What are you talking about?” She didn’t want to believe that but he kept insisting on someone stealing them.
> 
> “Look!”
> 
> She shifted to glance where he was pointed. He was right, their items were gone…
> 
>  _“We left them there…”_
> 
> “Someone must’ve taken them while we were sleeping!” He was panicking more, placing a gloved hand on his face, “What are we going to do now!?”
> 
> She had a feeling. Getting up, irritated, “We will just have to look for them.”
> 
> “But they could be anywhere! Who knows who took them!”
> 
> He was correct but he was also panicking, similar to some insane dragon. She needed to get her Sun rod back. It was essential. The body would take her belongings and be bound to face her wrath. 
> 
> First, he gets hauled from his post by this girl into the creepy woods. Next, he discovers a Monster Shard. Three, he was cowardly while she fought a monster. Four, she pushed him into the ditch, being on top of him and covering his mouth. Five, she insults his skills and he runs off only to fall. Six, they both fell asleep close to one another. And now seven, their items were missing.
> 
> He couldn’t catch a break from all of this madness, could he?
> 
> “We can not move forward in our mission without our weapons.”
> 
> They glanced around the area. But to no luck. He was so incompetent he couldn’t even protect their weapons. Despite always saying he was the world’s greatest Chief…
> 
> “Well, that didn’t work…” He sulked, “What should we do?”
> 
> Not give up.
> 
> “Stars, guide me.” 
> 
> “Huh?” 
> 
> He turns to glance at the girl who made some sort of orb to display in mid-air, displaying some sort of screen. 
> 
> “What’s that?”
> 
> She peered into the blue orb, and he also joined, wanting to know what she was glancing in. A part of herself wanted to be grinning maliciously to herself finding where their items were being located in. Along with a few men. But what could they possibly want with their items? 
> 
> “Our weapons are in some warehouse.”
> 
> “Who are those men?”
> 
> “We must go to this location right away.”
> 
> “Are you sure this isn’t some sort of trap?” He distrusted, turning his attention towards her.
> 
> He had a good point…
> 
> “Even if it is a trap, I still need my rod.”
> 
> Point taken, this was a risk she was willing to take.
> 
> After a few moments of traveling out of the dead woods, they located some sort of large building.
> 
> “There’s a large building in the woods!?” 
> 
> The male jerked the door open. Narrowing his eyes and pointing at them as they got up and became aware of their presence. Pointing at the guys, narrowing his eyes, “Give us back our weapons!” 
> 
> Sophia stoically stood behind him, only a few feet away from everyone else. Studying the room carefully.
> 
> “Or else?” The two turned their gaze to find a male, tattooed, and pierced. Cold glare, a male the two wouldn’t want to be associated with. It was one of the men remarked tauntingly, “Not much you kids can do, can ya? Go home and play with toys.” Smirking as though, he already won, “You ain’t getting yo these trinkets back though~!”
> 
> “We don’t have time for this.” Sophia bound her eyelids. Nettled. Swiftly, she dashed past the males.
> 
> The boy in green gazed in surprise as the girl was expeditious. Rapping most of them down already but left the central one up. They didn’t put up much of a fight but she was so swift in her movements, it was hard to tell what she was. The guy who’d ridiculed the two. 
> 
> Shifted behind him, holding him in a chokehold. Whispering closely in his ears, “Where are is armaments?” 
> 
> Shido couldn’t help but watch in sheer shock. The male was shaking and it was clear she was making him uncomfortable. He was muttering something.
> 
> She glanced up at the boy, calling his name, “Shido.” 
> 
> He flinched, regaining her attention. Lifting her head, she pointed towards one of the lockers, “Get our weapons.” 
> 
> He only beams at the order, “Of course!” Successfully rushing along to the area, opening the large locker to find her golden star rob and his wooden pole together. Grabbing them both.
> 
>  _‘Why is her rob so heavy!?’_ he had no idea her rob was _THIS_ hefty, murmuring, and grunting below his breath but still carrying them out where he was. Once she saw the sticks in his hands, she let go of the male and made her way towards him. Taking her item from his hand.
> 
> They both got their items back.
> 
> “We did it!” 
> 
> But those guys, the same guys who must’ve been in the forest, they must’ve run into them while they were merely asleep on the floor.
> 
> “Um, but what should we do with them?”
> 
> “Just leave them.” She concluded, earning her way out the entrance after taking a glance back at them. 
> 
> “Don’t leave me!” He nimbly follows after her. Not wanting to be left behind there. 
> 
> Shockingly, that wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.
> 
> Hiking along the path together, the sun was out shining and blooming over their frames. Birds were singing in the bright blue clear sky and he wasn’t sure where they were heading too next.
> 
> “Well, that was easy.” Speaking his thoughts, placing his hands on his hips, looking deep in thought, “But what should we do now?”
> 
> “Complete our mission.”
> 
> His abdomen growls and he dramatically whines, almost flustered, “I’m feeling hungry!” 
> 
> She shifts to glance around the area, “There’s a village a few blocks from where we are right now. It should have food.”
> 
> “Good! Let’s hurry!” 
> 
> He smiles at the thought of all the food. Almost blushing at the thought of the table being filled with all sorts of food. 
> 
> “Well, lead the way, Sophia~!”
> 
> She only nodded, walking as he walked alongside her. Finally, they made their way into a small village. As they entered, most people stared at them weirdly. Almost startled. Sophia did her best to just ignore those looks, not caring while Magoroku seemed a little disconcerted about those strange actions and gazes. Converting to Sophia...
> 
> “Why are they looking at us like that?”
> 
> She shrugged it off, pretending it was nothing. She allowed the male to pick the place he wanted food from and grabbed a few things along the way. Stocking up almost. Sophia was about to pay but Magoroku halted her from doing so. 
> 
> “Let me pay!” Magoroku speedily took out his coins from his pockets, giving it the counter lay, “I was considerate enough to pay for your meal, take it as a thank you gift for um… getting our items back?”
> 
> Sophia didn’t seem like that but went along with it anyway. Less money she had to spend anyway. And the female picked a spot to locate for a while. It was far from the village but not far or the male would start complaining and frankly she was hungry as well. They ended up finding a wooden bench to sit and they began to eat their food.
> 
> “I notice you didn’t want to eat in the village.” He sprang, of course, he ate a few pieces of his bread before addressing further, “Do you not like people very much, Sophia?”
> 
> It seemed that way, didn’t it? 
> 
> “It’s okay if you don’t. I guess we’re both very different from one another.”
> 
> That one line caught her investment, “Are you implying you like people?” Wasn’t a good question to ask, was it?
> 
> He nodded, almost proudly, “Yes! I enjoy the praise and the company.” He began to fluster, “I-I enjoy yours, too. From the first day I met you, I thought you were interesting… I wanted to get closer but I wasn’t sure how to do that… OH!” He paused and covered his mouth from shock. Face redden in embarrassment, at his subtle confession. _‘Oh dear, I said too much!’_
> 
> She didn’t seem bothered by that. It was strange but he felt his chest grow heavy.
> 
> Those words felt strange. But oddly reassuring to her. Not caring about them. She began to consider her human self-life. What was their involvement in the human world? She didn’t care, but if their human counters and they can be correlating with comparable feelings? As far as she knew, their human counterparts were familiar with one another, partners in crime. And here, they were just teammates who usually met up. It was unusual. It’s insane how diverse their worlds are...
> 
>  _‘I’m overthinking it..’_
> 
> He shook his head of those thoughts, ominous ones. 
> 
> “Oh!” He flinched with an idea as Sophia turned her head to see what he was doing. He turns to her, “Sophia! Let me check your wound, please.” He ordered and then explained, “I want to make sure it’s healing properly and to change the bandages.”
> 
> Sophia didn’t appear as if she wanted that but made no effort to say anything. Instead, he shifted himself off the chair to get a better look as she once more hiked the dress and took a look at the exposed skin, carefully cleaning the wound and wrapping a new bandage. It was unusual having someone but herself flush her battle wounds and blood. Let alone, care enough to do so. 
> 
> Once they were done eating. Sophia revealed the next course of action as they shuffled back into the forest. It was clear, she was doing this for Kyoya-sama’s selfish gains instead of for herself. Illustrates why she was the Demon Lord’s arm and righthand girl when the king needed her to be.
> 
> As they roamed his mind began to wonder…
> 
> About this girl…
> 
> Why did he choose him? What was so important about this mission? Even if Sophia told him these answers, she was vague and stern. He guesses the only good way was to possibly ask her.
> 
> “Why did you choose me?”
> 
> “You know very well why, Shido.”
> 
> But did he know? He wasn’t fond of this reply, far from it. But undoubtedly knew that Magoroku understood the answer deep down but refused to acknowledge it. But was there a deeper meaning to all of this? Even if it’s a little bit, he was yearning to know it, in her own words.
> 
> “I…” He rose, “I don’t know why.” He had to think fast, “That’s why I asked you.”
> 
> She paused. But ended up scowling. “You want to know that badly?”
> 
> He nodded sheepishly on repeat, “Yes, I do!” Clapping his heads together, almost pleading, “Please, tell me!”
> 
> “Fine.” She remained annoyed, “Do you know your human counterpart?”
> 
> “My human counterpart?” He disputed, “No. I don’t think so…” His disconcerted expression shortly shifted to admiration as he became to envision himself in the human world. How his possible “clone” would look now, “But I bet he looks as desirable as me, though!” He beams, praising himself, “I do look quite attractive, if I do say so myself~!”
> 
> Something that the female thought he would do.
> 
> “Kyoya-sama analyzes the human world. He informs me of his studies in his free time. That’s how I learned our Earth counterparts were close. We don’t have that sort of bond ourselves since we don’t actually hang out as they do.”
> 
> The boy stood there and merely listened to being attentive and curious. 
> 
> Until they both heard a subtle noise, a roar lighting up the soft sky with suspicion. One that made him sheepishly shout and sweat. Another monster. Sophia was startled but did well to keep herself in check.
> 
> Time to annihilate another human-eating monster...


End file.
